Happy Birthday, Our Leader
by aidatrisha
Summary: Leeteuk ulang tahun, namun mengapa tidak ada yang peduli? (Leeteuk, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Member Super Junior)


**Halloooo... Apakabar? Aku ada ff nih..**

**Cast: Leeteuk and member Super Junior **

**Don't like don't read. Maaf ada yang typo..**

Happy Birthday, Our Leader..

Di suatu pagi, Leeteuk, Heechul, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Kangin, Hankyung, Shindong, Yesung, Ryewook, Kibum, Eunhyuk, Sungmin, dan Donghae sedang sarapan. "Hyung, tumben sekali kau hari ini tidur di dorm?" tanya Ryeowook pada yang sedang melahap makanan yang dibuatnya.

"Ne, Kyuhyun yang memintaku untuk tidur di dorm. Lagian aku juga ingin bermain game bersama si evil magnae, hahaha" jawab Siwon dengan tertawa yang lebar.

"Akhirnya kau kalah bermain denganku kan, Hyung? Sudahlah mengaku sajaa… Beritau pada hyung-hyung kita bahwa memang Cuma aku yang jago bermain game."

"Baiklah, Tuan Kyuhyun yang memenangkan game tadi malam.." kata Siwon dengan muka merah padam.

"Hahahaha" tawa Kyuhyun. Dan diikuti oleh tawa member Super Junior yang lain.

"Sudahlah lanjutkan makan kalian… Eh iya, nanti siang ada beberapa ELF yang akan datang ke dorm kita. Kalian bisa menemuinya? Atau sekedar menyapanya gitu?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Ah, hyung. Maaf nanti aku, Kyuhyun dan Yesung hyung harus latihan bernyanyi. Karena beberapa hari lagi kita akan ke Jepang." Jawab Ryeowook dengan cemberut.

"Hyung, maaf juga nanti aku ada jadwal shooting drama bersama Kibum. Hyung, maaf…" sahut Siwon dengan wajahnya yang penuh penyesalan. Diikuti oleh Kibum dengan raut wajah menyesal pula.

"Aku juga ada shooting drama hyung, maaf.." lanjut Kangin.

"Aku juga hyung…" kata Hankyung tiba-tiba.

"Hyung, maaf juga. Nanti aku dan Sungmin Hyung harus siaran Radio, hyung."

"Jadi hanya ada aku, dan Donghae saja? Ayolah, hanya menyapanya? Kalian tidak bisa?" tanya Leeteuk pada member Super Junior yang lain.

Member Super Junior yang lain hanya terdiam dan mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah…" jawab Leeteuk dengan menghembuskan nafasnya.

-Leeteuk POV.-

Siang ini sungguh sangat sepi sekali di dorm ini. Hanya terdapat aku, dan Donghae saja. Donghae pun sedang bermain laptopnya. Entahlah mengapa sangat kebetulan sekali, ketika ELF akan datang, namun hanya aku dan Donghae saja yang bisa menemui mereka. Aku sangat menyesal pada ELF. Tak terasa terdapat air yang menetes dari mataku. Dan tiba-tiba Donghae datang ke sebelahku. "Hyung, gwaenchanayo?" tanya Donghae dengan lembut.

"Tidak Donghae-ah, aku tidak apa-apa kok…"

"Hyung… Kau menangis. Bagaimana kau bisa berkata kalau kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku hanya sedih saja, mengapa disaat ELF datang, hanya kita berdua yang bisa datang menemui mereka. Aku merasa gagal menjadi leader…"

"Ayolah hyung, ini bukan salahmu. Mereka memang memiliki tugas sendiri-sendiri bukan? Jadi jangan pernah kau seperti ini. Masih ada aku, kita bisa bertemu ELF dan menjelaskan baik-baik kan?"

"Ne, Gomawo Donghae-ah…"

"Ne, hyung…"

-Leeteuk POV end.-

-Donghae POV.-

Nggak lama kemudian terdapat suara yang sangat ramai di depan dorm. Aku dan Leeteuk hyung segera keluar dorm. Aku sudah mengira, bahwa yang membuat keramaian itu adalah ELF.

"Hallo apakabar?" sapa Leeteuk hyung pada ELF. Leeteuk hyung sangatlah tegar. Padahal baru saja ia menangis di sebelahku, namun sekarang ia sudah terlihat sangat ceria.

"Kemana Siwon oppa? Kemana Kyuhyun oppa?" gumam ELF dan membuat raut wajah Leeteuk hyung menjadi sedih.

"Maaf, disini hanya terdapat aku dan Donghae saja… Jadi—" tiba-tiba omongan Leeteuk Hyung terpotong dengan munculnya semua member Super Junior yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang para ELF. Namun para ELF tidak berteriak atau melakukan hal apapun, ELF tetap diam.

"Itu merekaa!" teriak Leeteuk hyung dengan menunjuk member Super Junior yang lain. Namun ELF tetap terdiam, terlihat raut muka Leeteuk hyung yang sangatlah bingung. Namun aku hanya tertawa geli. "Yak! Kalian bilang kalian terdapat banyak acara. Kok kalian bisa datang sekarang? Dan kue untuk siapa ini? Apakah diantara ELF ini terdapat yang ulang tahun?"

"Tidak hyung… Kita sudah menyiapkan ini semua.." jawab Kyuhyun dengan suara lembutnya itu. Dan perkataan Kyuhyun itu makin membuatku tertawa geli.

"Maksud kalian?" tanya Leeteuk hyung yang semakin bingung.

"Hyung, apakah kau lupa? Hari ini hari ulang tahunmu.. Sebenarnya kita yang mengundang ELF untuk datang kesini. Dan kita berpura-pura banyak acara. Dan kita menyuruh Donghae untuk tetap tinggal di dorm, untuk menghapus air matamu. Karena kita yakin kau akan menangis" ledek Heechul hyung. Yang makin membuatku tertawa geli. Dan diikuti oleh tertawa para ELF dan member Super Junior yang lain.

Tiba-tiba air mata Leeteuk hyung terjatuh. Satu per satu. Hingga akhirnya membanjiri muka Leeteuk hyung. Terlihat sekali muka malaikatnya saat ia menangis.

Dan para ELF dan member Super Junior mulai menyanyikan, "Saengil chukka hamnida… Saengil chukka hamnida.. Saranghaneun uri Leeteuk.. Saengil chukka hamnida.." dan air mata Leeteuk hyung makin deras. Kangin hyung memeluk erat Leeteuk Hyung. Diikuti olehku dan member Super Junior yang lain.

"Gomawoo…." Teriak Leeteuk pada member Super Junior, dan terutama pada ELF yang sudah mau meramaikan ulang tahunnya.


End file.
